


Centrale

by AnaTinae



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaTinae/pseuds/AnaTinae
Summary: Malgré ses talents divers, Magnéti est confronté à un problème qu'il ne parvient pas à résoudre seul... trouvera-t-il une solution?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Rendez-vous à l'accueil





	Centrale

De l’avis général, Magnéti était la recrue la plus influente de l’équipe Konda.  
Il avait été le premier client officiel de l’équipe (et le deuxième si l’on comptait l’acte de bénévolat ayant amené à la fondation de l’équipe).  
Il avait permis le sauvetage du troisième des clients, un Taupiqueur perdu au Mont acier. Cet acte de bravoure lui avait valu d’être la première recrue.  
Par la suite, il avait collaboré à de nombreuses missions. Il avait secouru des pokémons blessés, ou perdus. Permis des retrouvailles en escortant des pokémons à travers des donjons. Livré des objets pour en sortir d’autres de situations difficiles (hypoglycémie, blessures, brûlures, poison…). Il avait même servi de guide à des pokémons voulant découvrir la vie d’explorateur de donjon. 

En tant que membre de l’équipe, il avait eu droit à sa zone d’accueil, la centrale. Elle avait même été offerte afin qu’il puisse s’engager comme secouriste plus vite. Longtemps, il y avait vécu seul. Pour autant, il n’avait pas souffert de la solitude: non seulement il était souvent sollicité pour les missions, mais son statut de seul habitant de la centrale lui avait permis d’aménager les lieux à sa guise. A l’aide de ses aimants, il avait réussi à relancer un générateur, montant à 5 le nombre de machines encore en état de marche dans cette centrale désaffectée. L’énergie dégagée par ces machines lui permettait de se recharger, si bien qu’il ne tombait jamais à court de batterie. 

Avec le temps, un nouveau locataire avait fini par le rejoindre. Un Elekid, lui aussi originaire de la grotte éclair, qui avait rejoint les rangs de l’équipe peu après le retour du duo fondateur, de leur périple les ayant menés jusqu’au mont glacial. Mais les évènements (l’éveil de Groudon, le météore qui avait manqué de détruire le monde des pokémons) n’avaient pas permis au nouveau d’aller s’entraîner sur le terrain. En attendant qu’il bénéficie de cette opportunité, Magnéti avait pris les choses en main, et l’avait emmené au dojo les jours où aucun d’eux deux n’était en mission. 

Tous s’accordaient sur ce point: Magnéti était un atout précieux pour le groupe. Aucun défi ne paraissait insurmontable pour lui.

Et pourtant… il ne savait comment gérer cette situation.  
Or, s’il ne s’en occupait pas, les choses allaient mal tourner.  
Car un nouvel habitant avait rejoint la centrale.

Oh, ce n’était pas un problème de place: la zone pouvait aisément accueillir jusqu’à 6 pokémons. Ni un problème de mésentente: ce nouveau venu, bien que de nature discrète et peu bavarde, semblait bien s’adapter à leur vie de colocation. D’autant plus qu’il était lui aussi originaire de la grotte éclair, ce qui leur faisait un point commun.

Non. Le vrai problème était que ce nouveau était… un Voltorbe. Magnéti n’avait rien contre cette espèce, mais… il connaissait ce pokémon. L’une de ses caractéristiques était sa capacité spéciale, Boom final. Qui se produisait quand il se faisait attaquer… mais aussi lorsqu’il rentrait en collision avec un corps d’une certaine taille.

Le risque d’explosion, dans cette centrale dotée de 5 grosses machines dégageant de l’électricité, était dès lors particulièrement élevé !

Il lui fallait résoudre ce problème. Mais voilà… que faire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas empêcher ce pauvre Voltorbe d’aller et venir à sa guise ! Il ne pouvait pas non plus se contenter de compter sur ses aimants: non seulement suivre son acolyte à la trace de la sorte serait une surveillance des plus oppressantes, doublée de harcèlement, mais il n’était pas présent en permanence. Comment garantir la sécurité des lieux en son absence ?   
Une option simple serait de renvoyer Voltorbe de l'équipe. Mais c'était hors de question. Il était des leurs, il ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision pour un détail de logistique!  
L’idéal serait de trouver un moyen de sécuriser les machines. Mais sans en condamner l’accès: chaque pokémon de la zone avait besoin de l’électricité qu’elles dégageaient pour se ressourcer !  
Si seulement il pouvait utiliser une capacité de protection sur ces machines !

Peut-être la solution était-elle là.   
Peut-être devait-il s’en remettre aux capacités pour sécuriser la zone.  
Seul hic à ce plan: il ne connaissait aucune attaque qui puisse faire l’affaire.   
Qu’à cela ne tienne: il savait exactement à qui demander de l’aide.

-Je sors faire un tour en ville, annonça Magnéti en fin de matinée.   
-Si tu trouves des gelées jaunes, ramènes-en, demanda Elekid. Je te rembourserai.

Magnéti se rendit sur la place de la ville. Il fit un passage rapide à la boutique de Kecleon. Mais ceux qu’il cherchait ne se trouvait pas là.   
A cette heure-ci, ils étaient certainement à la même place que les autres jours: à l’étang Barbicha, en train de discuter de leurs vies futures, lorsqu’ils seraient assez forts pour évoluer. Depuis que la grotte lumineuse était de nouveau active, l’idée d’évoluer les rendait surexcités.

-Chenipan, Chrysacier, bonjour, salua Magnéti, en arrivant face aux deux jeunes pokémons.  
-Oh, bonjour Magnéti ! Répondit joyeusement Chrysacier. Pas de mission, aujourd’hui ?  
-Non, pas pour moi… en revanche, j’ai une mission pour toi, Chenipan.  
-Vrai… vraiment ?  
-En tant que Chenipan, tu dois connaître la capacité sécrétion, n’est-ce pas ?  
-O… Oui, répondit-il en hochant la tête.  
-Voilà mon problème: l’un de mes amis est… de nature explosive. J’ai peur qu’il ne se fasse mal en se cognant quelque part. Alors si quelqu’un pouvait recouvrir ce contre quoi il risque de se cogner avec du fil, former une sorte de cocon…   
-Je… je ferai de mon mieux ! S’exclama Chenipan, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Magnéti sourit en voyant son jeune interlocuteur si heureux. Finalement, tout le monde y trouverait son compte: Voltorbe pourrait vivre à sa guise, les risques seraient minimes, et un enfant se sentirait héroïque le temps d’une journée. Culpabilisant à l’idée de profiter de l’enthousiasme de Chenipan pour obtenir des travaux gratuits, il décida de lui acheter un max élixir, afin qu’il n’épuise pas son pouvoir, ainsi qu’une gelée verte (car il mériterait bien une friandise après son travail).

-Et voilà le travail ! Dit Chenipan, à la fin de la journée. C’est bien, comme ça ?  
-Parfait, Chenipan, merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Tiens, prends cette gelée verte.  
-Trop cool, une gelée ! S’exclama-t-il, en se jetant sur l'en-cas.  
-Pourquoi y a de la toile partout sur les réacteurs ? Demanda Elekid, non sans perplexité.  
-J’ai fait ça pour Voltorbe, lui répondit-il. Pour éviter qu’il ne se blesse.  
-Waouh, tout ça pour moi ? … Merci beaucoup, Magnéti, Chenipan.  
-Bienvenue chez toi, Voltorbe.   
-Bienvenue chez nous, tu veux dire, rectifia-il.

Oui, Magnéti avait l’étoffe d’un vrai secouriste. Il arrivait même à sauver les situations, à gérer les crises avant qu’elles ne se produisent.   
Et tous les membres de l’équipe le respectaient pour cela.


End file.
